Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke is a major supporting character in Samurai Deeper Kyo (both anime & manga), he is one of''' Yukimura Sanada's loyal samurai and companions. Appearance He has gray hair and amber eyes. He wears a white jacket and short aqua green pants. He always brings a kind of toy with him which can serve as a weapon. In the beginning he equips a '''Muramasa sword, similar to Kyo's Tenrou and later the Shibien. Personality He appears cold and ruthless, but in reality he is very attached to Yukimura Sanada and would sacrifice his life for him. With the passing of time, he develops a friendship also for the other members of the group (and he is ready to protect also Yuya). He has a friend rivalry with Benitora. Story Sasuke Sarutobi is a young ninja who is one of three members of the Sanada Jyuuyushi who appears prominently throughout Samurai Deeper Kyo.' He is only 12 years old.' Originally, he lived in Aokigahara (a forest filled with the failed constructs of the Mibu) with his friend Kotarou (now Makora of the Junishinsho). Being of the Forest, he has heightened strength and abilities as well as characteristic golden eyes. Because he grew up in the forest, he was feared by society. Yukimura embraced him when he was still young, and since, he has become known as the most powerful shinobi among the Sanada Ten Braves. Sasuke was involved in most of Yukimura's plots, but was ultimately left out of Yukimura's deception of the Mibu Clan as Yukimura needed even Sasuke to believe he'd betrayed his friends in order for the Mibu to believe it as well. Equipment Sasuke originally wielded a Muramasa blade, which was physically identical to Kyo's Tenrou '''(one of the four masterpieces that Muramasa forged), but when that Muramasa was cracked in a duel with '''Demon Eyes Kyo (a fight to determine who had the real Tenrou) he was given the Shibien (another of four muramasa's masterpieces). He use also Shuriken '''and '''a kind of toy (a hammer with a ball, see photo) Abilities / Notable Attacks He is an expert ninja and a skilled swordman. Sasuke has control over''' lightning techniques'. He's a very formidable opponent, as he was able to overpower 'True Red Eyes Chinmei' (a 'Red Cross Knight), with the '''Sanada Jyuuyushi backing him up. '1) Utsusemi' ' ' Using high speed, the user quickly switches places with another nearby object, usually a log or tree branch. Confounds the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '2) Shuriken' ' ' '3) Hibernation' This is a ninjutsu technique that replaces lost energy by lowing the body’s activities to their lowest possible levels causing it to enter a resting state. '4) (Fake) Red Eyes' ' ' Sasuke can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. With Fake Red Eyes activated, only with his physical strenght, he stopped and destroyed an Indara diamond arm. '5) Willpower (with Fake Red Eyes)' '6) Raikoken' A technique which electrifies Sasuke's sword. '''- Mouraien/Thunder Net (Lightning web) This technique traps Sasuke's enemies in a web of lightning whiche never lets go. ' ' - Thunder Flower Storm (Raijin Raikaran) Sasuke can bring a barrage of lightning bolts down around himself and his enemy. - Raijin Hou No Ikazura (Thunder Fire) Sasuke draws lightning from the sky to fire it down unto his opponent. - Raijin-Koubouno Ikazuchi (thunder tail) This is a technique that connects Sasuke's lightning to his sword allowing him to kill an enemy with a physical strike. - Hiraijin Kirin/Secret Thunder Sword' Sasuke's ultimate technique is Kirin which creates a lightning winged pegasus that electrocutes and burns all it touches when it returns to heaven. '7) Maximum Power (with the help of Jyuuyushi and after talking to Shibien) With this power, he was able to defeat '''Chinmei's True Red Eyes Trivia Sasuke's Raikoken resembles One Piece's''' Goro Goro no Mi (Enel)''' Gallery 272px-SasukeSarutobi2.jpg Wallpapers20Samurai20Deeper20Kyo20-.jpg Samurai.Deeper.Kyo.Wallpaper.201643.jpg 2993974703_1_3_FsjiUiXj.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v06 155.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v06_164.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v06_167.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v06_169.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v07_010.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v07_065.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v07_117.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_167 (1).jpg samuraideeperkyo_v12_143.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_064.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v15_118.jpg sdk_v24_086.JPG sdk_v24_114.JPG sdk_v36_052.JPG Category:Protagonists Category:Battle Doll Category:Jiyuuyushi Category:Rare Breed Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Elements Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Bunshin/Clones Creators Category:Mibu Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Alive Category:Ki Users